Serah Farron (Lycropath)
"A kindly young woman burdened heavily by destiny, she gracefully wields a shapeshifting bow and with determined optimism she faces the future with a smile." -'Description' Serah Farron is the heroine representing Final Fantasy XIII-2. In the original title she was gifted by the Goddess Etro with the power to see the timeline, she traveled across generations to save the future itself from the nefarious machinations of he who was chosen to protect it. Although she appears delicate and gentle she can be surprisingly strict with children earning her the endearing nickname Meanie Miss Farron. In the game's story mode, her opposing villain is Caius Ballad. Attire 187px-Serah Farron.png 337px-Serah Farron - Style and Steel.png Serah Farron - Summoner's Garb.png Serah's appearance is identical to her appearance in Final Fantasy XIII-2. Serah wears a revealing, form-fitting dress of white, reddish-pink, and gold. Her dress consists of a white top, pink sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, criss-crossing pink straps on the sides of her torso, two straps that go over her shoulders into a cross-back shape, a storage pack on her right hip that hangs from her waist, pink and black thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots. Serah's first alternate outfit, named''' Pulse L'cie', is based off of her apperance in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. She wears cat-shaped earrings representing NORA, a black armband on her right bicep like Lightning, red plaid pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings, ivory ankle boots, and a bandage on her left bicep, which she uses to cover her l'Cie brand. Serah's second alternate outfit, named Style and Steel, is a design based on the outfit of Lightning in Final Fantasy XIII. She sleeveless black tailcoat, denim short shorts, a pair of blue combat gloves with detatched sleeves, boots cutting off just below the knee and a buckler on her arm. Serah's bonus downloadable outfit is called Summoners Garb, is an pink oriental styled dress with black boots. Serah's crystal is a blue tear shaped as a reference to her Eidolinth in Final Fantasy XIII. Serah's manikin version, Fleeting Seer, is pink Battle Serah is described as a Paradigm Sabetour, using her Paradigm Shift abilities from Final Fantasy XIII to shift between Ravager, Saboteur and Sentinel roles during battle. Each role has its own moveset, allowing Serah to change her fighting style. As a Ravager, Serah uses direct attacks, as a Saboteur she casts dehabilitating spells and as a Sentinel she uses powerful guards and counterattacks. Serah's attacks are mostly mid to long range, but using her to her full potential requires mastery of all her roles and her ability to act while her monster allies execute HP Attacks independent from her. |} |} |} |} |} |} Equipment Serah can equip Swords, Daggers, Bows, Throwing Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Ribbons, Clothing, Robes and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Quotes Music When Serah is faced in battle during story mode, Paradigm Shift plays as the default background music. Allusions *Serah's roles based on her three primary paradigms in the original game and all of her abilites are all available in Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Serah's weapons are all weapons she can equip in Final Fantasy XIII-2 ''and the Oracle Drive trade accesory is named after a key term in XIII-2 as devices that record a Seeress's prophecy. *Serah's ability to call monsters for HP Attacks is a version of the Feral Link Limit Break system in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Serah's EX Burst Cinematic Action is based on the Temporal Rift puzzles that take place throughout the game. *Serah's ability to use Throwing Weapons is a reference to the Mooogle Throw ability. while Daggers are a reference to Lightning's Survival Knife. Category:Square Characters